yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
T.G. Rush Rhino
러시 라이노 | pt_name = T.G. Rino Arremetedor | es_name = T.G. Rino Arremetedor | th_name = เทค จีนัส รัช ไรโน่ | ja_name = ラッシュ・ライノ | romaji_name = Tekkujīnasu Rasshu Raino | tf05_name = Tech Genus Rush Rhino BE-04 | image = TGRushRhino-OP09-EN-C-UE.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1600 | def = 800 | passcode = 36687247 | effect_types = Continuous, Trigger | lore = If this card attacks, it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed on the field and sent there this turn: You can add 1 “T.G.” monster from your Deck to your hand, except “ ”. | fr_lore = Si cette carte attaque, durant la Damage Step uniquement, elle gagne 400 ATK. Durant la End Phase, si cette carte est dans le Cimetière parce qu'elle a été détruite sur le Terrain et y a été envoyée ce tour : vous pouvez ajouter 1 monstre "T.G." ("Rhino Rueur T.G." exclu) depuis votre Deck à votre main. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte angreift, erhält sie nur während des Damage Steps 400 ATK. Während der End Phase, falls sich diese Karte im Friedhof befindet, weil sie in diesem Spielzug auf dem Spielfeld zerstört und dorthin gelegt wurde: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „T.G.“-Monster von deinem Deck hinzufügen, außer „T.G. Angriffsnashorn“. | it_lore = Se questa carta attacca, essa guadagna 400 ATK solamente durante il Damage Step. Durante la End Phase, se questa carta è nel Cimitero perché è stata distrutta sul Terreno e mandata lì in questo turno: puoi aggiungere 1 mostro "T.G.", eccetto "T.G. Rinoceronte in Carica", dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. | pt_lore = Se este card atacar, ele ganha 400 de ATK apenas durante a Etapa de Dano. Durante a Fase Final, se este card estiver no Cemitério porque foi destruído no campo e enviado para lá neste turno: você pode adicionar 1 monstro "T.G." do seu Deck à sua mão. | es_lore = Si esta carta ataca, gana 400 ATK, sólo durante el Damage Step. Durante la End Phase, si esta carta está en el Cementerio porque este turno fue destruida en el Campo y mandada allí: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 monstruo "T.G." en tu Deck, excepto "T.G. Rino Arremetedor". | ja_lore = このカードが攻撃する場合、ダメージステップの間このカードの攻撃力は４００ポイントアップする。フィールド上に存在するこのカードが破壊され墓地へ送られたターンのエンドフェイズ時、自分のデッキから「ＴＧ ラッシュ・ライノ」以外の「ＴＧ」と名のついたモンスター１体を手札に加える事ができる。 | tf05_lore = If this card attacks, it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Tech Genus Rush Rhino BE-04" from your Deck to your hand. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = T.G. | supports_archetypes = T.G. | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Adds from Deck to hand | stat_change = This card gains ATK | database_id = 9492 }}